Why Don't Girls Just Want To Be Friends?
by Nocturnal Melodies
Summary: Warning: Yaoi/Catboy Kissing/Shounen-Ai/Boylove/Drama Enjoy/Lemons/fluff/language
1. Chapter 1:Zukuza

WARNING.. YAOI/CATBOY-KISSING, DRAMA.

I own all of these people, if you want to use any of the, please ask. Message me at . =)

Summary: Zukuza Yukari is a dark haired catboy, thinking he lost his collar he searches all over his room to find that his boyfriend had it all along. Just as they kiss Zukuza's sister walks in telling Zukuza he has a visitor, it happens to be his best friend Yukashi. Yukashi has something to tell Zukuza, she end up blurting it out and running away. Zukuza has to go talk to her, will she stay his friend or avoid him and Takami all together?

* * *

**Chapter one: Zukuza**

* * *

'Damnit, where did that frickin' thing go?!' I thought as I searched under my bed for the collar that my boyfriend had gotten me about a year ago. I never took it off, but I did last night. Somehow it must've fell off of my nightstand. Speaking of Takami, I heard footsteps walking up the stairs to my room.  
'Shit! If he finds out I lost the collar he'll never speak to me again'  
"Zukuzaaaa." he called, opening the door.  
"Taki!" I tried to get up, only to hit my head on my bed. I whimpered and sat down, clutching the back of my head.  
Takami came and kneeled next to me, petting my head and stroking my ears, "Silly little cat"  
I cuddled into his chest, my tail flicking slowly, softly hitting his back. He continued to play with my ears, occasionally taking small bits of my dark hair and twirling it around his finger.  
"So, what were you looking for, love?" he asked, burying his face in my hair.  
'Shit! I can't tell him I lost it!' I pulled away slowly, "Uhh.. Well.. Uhhhm"  
"Come on, lover. You can tell me." he pulled me back and kissed my ear.  
I shuddered, "C-...Collar"  
He pulled away this time, "You.. You were looking for.. the... collar"  
I nodded slowly and sighed, "I'm.. so sorry, Taki"  
He chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket, it was black leather with silver studs, it.. it was the collar. "Like I said before, silly little cat"  
I pulled it out of his hand and examined it, the shiny black leather, sharp silver studs, gold bell, and a silver ID reading, "Zukki-chan". That was the collar alright, "You had it all this time"  
"Hai," he nodded, putting on my neck. "You took it off at my home and you left it there. I came to bring it back"  
After he finished putting it on and I cuddled into his chest again, "Thank you so much, Taki"  
He hugged me, "Anything for my kitten"  
His hand slid down my back and started to pet my tail. I purred at him and nuzzled his neck, "I love you, so much, Taki"  
"As I love you, Zukki-chan." his hand now clasped around my tail stroking it softly while I purred.  
I planted my lips on his just before there was a knock at the door. I frowned and pulled away, my collar jingling. "Come in." My sister walked in to find me sitting on my boyfriend's lap, shirtless. I glaring at her. "Uhh, Zukuza.. I'm s-sorry. But there's someone at the door for you"  
I shook my head, and ran my fingers through my messy hair. "Tell them I'll be right there"  
Teraya(Zukuza's sister) walked out of the room and skipped down the stairs.  
"Zukki-chan, as much as I love your body, shouldn't you put a shirt on?" Takami asked, getting up after I walked to the door.  
"Oh.. Right," I blushed, walking to the dresser, grabbing the first shirt I saw. It was red leather and mesh. I sighed and pulled it on, zipping it up and walking quickly to the door.  
"Nice shirt." my best friend, Yukashi, said when I walked down the stairs.  
"Ah shut up. It was first thing I seen so I put it on." I answered, lightly smacking her upside the head.  
"Hm, grumpy. Did I interrupt you and 'Taki' having hot catsex?" she smirked.  
"Ehh, no. But I was getting to that before Teraya knocked on my door." I sighed.  
"So he's here then?"she brushed passed me and ran up the stairs.  
"Hello, Yuka-chan." Takami said when Yukashi walked into my room.  
"Hi, Tak. Do you see how messy Zuk's room is?! He really should clean this up," Yukashi picked up a dirty shirt and threw it to my dresser.  
"It's not as bad as your's, Yuka." I said, sneaking up behind her.  
She jumped and spun around, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Holy shit, Zuk"  
Takami was laying on the ground laughing at Yuka's expression. "Ahah.. Ahahahaha.. You should've seen your face! Oh, that's priceless. Ahh. Ahahah"  
"So uhh, hah.. Why did you -kksh- come over here anyways?" I asked, trying to stifle a laugh.  
"My best friend senses were telling me you were up to something." she tapped her temple.  
"Of course, and why don't my senses ever tingle?" I raised a brow, smirking at her.  
She blushed and looked down, "Y-.. You know why, Zukuza"  
That's true, I do know why my 'best friend senses' don't tingle. Yuka was single, and has been ever since I met her. Lord knows why, she's a beautiful girl and is very smart. If I wasn't gay I would be with her in a heartbeat. "Oh? I do? Please, inform me"  
"T- Takami? C-Can you leave for.. a ... second?" she was still blushing madly and looking down.  
"Whatever you have to say to Zukki-chan you can say it in front of me." he crossed his arms stubbornly.  
"NO I CAN'T! I CAN'T TELL HIM IN FRONT OF YOU! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM EVER SINCE I SAW HIM WHEN YOU'RE HERE?!" she yelled, but covered her mouth as soon as the words were out.  
Takami and I stared at her with our eyes widened and our mouths hanging open, she ran out the door and down the street. I knew I had to talk to her, she was my best friend after all.. Atleast, I hope she was..

* * *

R&R please. Comment and tell me if you like it. Chapter two will up in a bit. It will be called.. Chapter Two: Yukashi. =)


	2. Chapter 2:Yukashi

WARNING: YAOI/SHONEN-AI/MOANING  
Disclaimer: I own all of the characters in this story, if you want to use them please, ask first.  
Summary: Yukashi has been hit by a car and a month after she stops by Zukuza's house. She hear him and Takami doing something, has she finally caught them in the act?  
(Narrated by Yukashi.)

* * *

Chapter Two: Yukashi I ran down the stairs to the door, not caring how cold it was outside and how thin my clothes were. It was the afternoon when I got to Zukuza's house, I didn't spend alot of time there. How could I stay any longer? I had just yelled that I loved him ever since I met him, and I was infront of his boyfriend. Zukuza and I had been best friends for about eight years.  
"Yukashi!" I heard a voice call my name, it sounded like Zukuza. I just kept running, I was blocks away from him and I could still hear his voice calling my name. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop running. "Yukashi, come back! I'm going to keep chasing you no matter how far you run"  
I just couldn't stop, I couldn't. My legs kept moving, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I was running down the street. I couldn't see clearly, I couldn't see the bright lights coming straight for me. The last thing I could remember was waking up in the hospital, Zukuza standing at the end of the bed.  
"Yukashi! You're awake!" his face was wet with tears. His ears were down and his face was sad. "Yuka.. You had me so worried. I was chasing you forever.. You.. You were hit by a car. You broke your ribs and.. your neck. You must be in alot of pain"  
"Z-Zukuza?" I asked, looking at him as he walked to the side of my bed to stand beside me. "I.. I don't remember what happened.. Why were you chasing me? Why was I running? Why don't I remember being hit by the car"  
"I.. I was chasing you because.. You.. You ran away. You.. had said.. you loved me.. So you ran away.. Takami was there.. And the car.. well, I don't know.. But it hit you pretty hard." his tears started to come out faster. I tried to move my arm to wipe off his cheeks, but it hurt to move.  
"I do love you, Zuk. And I know that you don't love me... You have Takami.. and you always will. I've gotten over the fact that you're gay and you would never love me the way I love you. Zuk, you're my best friend.. and I want to keep it that way. Even if it means that I may never move on and have a good relationship with someone." I said softly, smiling at him.  
"I appreciate the fact that you understand, Yuka. And you're right, but if I were straight, please understand that I would ask you out in a heart beat." he smiled back, his tears stopped.

* * *

It's been a month, and my injuries still aren't fully healed. But I was able to walk again, I just couldn't do it for too long, and it still hurt when Zuk hugged me. I couldn't move my head too much either. School was over so I spent most of my time at Zuk's house hanging out with him and Takami. "Hi, Teraya," I whispered, "Shhh. I'm gonna go walk in to Zukuza's room, don't tell him"  
"Okay," she giggled. "Goodluck"  
I snuck up the stairs and paused by Zukuza's door, listening to check if he and Takami were going at it yet.  
"T-Tak-Takami!" Zukuza yelled.  
"Shhh, Zukki. It'll be okay." Takami shushed him.  
I snickered and put my hand on the door knob.  
"It.. It hurts, Takami!" Zukuza yelled again, more pained.  
I turned the knob and pushed the door opened, disappointed to see Zukuza and Takami sitting on Zukuza's bed laughing.  
"Got you!" Zukuza laughed.  
"Damn, and I was really hoping to walk in on you and Tak having hot catsex." I snapped my fingers and shook my head  
"Better luck next time." Zukuza got off the bed andcame to softly hug me. "Does it still hurt, Yuka?"  
I nodded and hugged him back, flinching from the pain. "It hurts, but not too much."  
I could feel his warm tears begin to run from his eyes and onto my shoulder. "Don't... Don't cry, Zuk. It wasn't your fault."  
"I know it wasn't, but still, it shouldn't've happened." he let go of of me and took a small step back, wiping his face.  
"It happened a month ago, Zuk. Don't feel too badly about it. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." I took his hand in mine to comfort him.  
"But it feels like it was yesterday that I was standing at the end of your hospital bed and your neck and torso were covered in casts." he sniffed.  
I let go of his hand to smack him lightly on the head, he looked at me with wide eyes and blinked, "Just accept the damned comfort."  
He laughed, "Fine, fine.. I feel sooo comforted. Thank you. Yuka."  
"Good boy. And for the like sixth time this month, I just came to interrupt you and Tak having hot catsex." I laughed with him.  
"Well, for your information, Taki and I haven't even had real sex yet." I looked back at Takami, his face was red and he was still sitting on Zukuza's bed.  
"You didn't have.. _real_ sex yet? And what do you consider _real_ sex?" I crossed my arms, shifting my weight to my left leg.  
"Well, real sex isn't what we have so far. You know, fingering, oral." he smirked.  
"Eheh, sounds like fun.. Gotta catch you in the act some time." I smirked back at him.  
"So, is there anything you want to do here, Yuka-chan? Zukki and I were actually doing something before you got here." Takami looked up and got off of Zukuza's bed.  
"In that case, I think I'll stay." I smiled at Takami, evilly.  
"In that case..." Takami muttered something to Zukuza that was too quiet for me to hear, whatever it was, it made him blush madly.  
I leaned in, as if I was trying to hear what the two were whispering about. They stopped as soon as they seen me get closer. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."  
Zukuza smirked, "Oh, but it is. Taki is a very bad boy."  
"No, Zukki. You're the bad boy. You're going to be punished." Takami whispered more into Zukuza's ear.  
"Zuk! Can I sleep over?" I giggled, anything to catch them having sex.  
"Only if you don't bring a camera." Zukuza answered.  
"Aww, damn. I wanted to tape it. Y'know, blackmail." I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Privacy

So.. This is chapter three. I'm sorry for the delay, I have massive writers block so I'm sorry if this sucks.

Disclaimer: I own everyone in this story, except for Sakatchi. He was made by my friend. All credits to her.

If you'd like to use any of the character's in this story please ask first, I will hunt you down if I find "Zukuza Yukari" "Takami Otaru" or "Yukashi Hitari" in any story.

Enjoy the story, I worked hard on it.

* * *

Chapter three: Privacy

I knew she was doing this to catch Takami and I. But she also should know, that we couldn't have sex if she was here. If she knows that, then why is she staying over? If she really wants to catch us, she should pretend to not be here for a day or so... Then we would atleast have time to be alone. Taki and I never get to be alone, long enough to go far anyways. It wasn't fair. Was she just doing this to keep me from having my first time with Takami? No, that couldn't be it.. I know she and Taki aren't the closest of friends, but she does like him. Does she not want my first time with a man? No, that also couldn't be it. Other than the fact that she was in love with me, she loved the fact that I was gay. I can still remember the day when I told her.

'"Yuka?" I asked, blushing madly. "Yuka, I need to tell you something"  
"What is it, Zuk?" she was also blushing.  
"I think- No, I know-.. Agh!.. I.. I'm gay." I looked at the ground, I was embarassed to come out of hiding that fact. I was fourteen at the time and still thought that people wouldn't accept me for who I was, of course, that was true. People didn't accept me, but as long as I had Yukashi with me, I didn't care.  
Her expression changed from hopeful, to disappointed, to confused, and then to false excitement, "Zuk that's great! So, have you eye on anyone?" she grabbed my hands.  
"Well, you know that Takami Otaru guy? It's him, I think he's hot." I blushed again.  
"Oh him? He's straight, he's way straight. He's straighter than a plank of wood.." she laughed.  
But oh she was wrong, Takami was about as straight as a fucking circle.'

"Zukki-Chan?" Ahh, there he was. My wonderful blond, pale boyfriend.  
"Yes, Taki?" I turned to him, snapping out of my memory.  
"You seem spaced out, something wrong?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
"No, just remembering when I first told Yuka I was gay." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.  
One of his hands slid up my chest, grabbing the zipper of the shirt I was wearing. (He's wearing the same leather shirt he was in the beginning of the story.) He pulled it down slowly.  
"Mmm, Taki.." I moaned as his lips moved down to my neck. I turned my head giving him more space to lick, tease, bite and suck on. His talented mouth left a dark red mark on my pale skin. Once the leather shirt was off and over my shoulders, Takami moved down to my chest, pushing me against the wall for support. I arched my back as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking lightly. His hand was on the other, teasing it as he licked and sucked on the one in his mouth.

Yukashi

I was walking back to Zukuza's house from mine with a bag in my hand. The items inside were clothes and various other things I would need before I sleep and after I wake up. I wasn't watching where I was going because I had my eyes shut and the headphones to my iPod on. I knew exactly where I was going though, I've walked to Zuk's house too many times to forget the way, I didn't have to have my eyes opened. I kept walked until I hit something, or rather, someone. I opened my eyes to see the person I had just hit, I was glad that I had hit him. He was gourgeous. Long violet hair hanging over his eyes and over his shoulders, violet ears much like Zukuza's, and a violet tail which ended in a white point. His eyes were not much of a different colour than his eyes, perhaps just a shade darker. He wore a tight black sweater which fit him perfectly, and tight black skinny jeans which clung to his legs amazingly.  
"..I.. I'm so sorry.." I stuttered, my eyes wide as I looked over him. "I'm.. I'm Yukashi Hitari"  
"Sakatchi. I'm the one who should be apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going. May I ask how old you are, Yukashi-Chan?" his voice was beautiful as well, deep and harmonic. I could listen to it all day.  
"I.. I'm eighteen... Uh.. You?" I managed to say without babbling on about how gourgeous he was.  
"Not much older than you, I'm nineteen. Where are you headed, hon?" I blushed at what he had called me.  
"My.. My friend's house. I'm.. I'm spending the night." the blush on my face was deep and hot, I looked down to hide it.  
He slipped his hand under my chin and made me look up, "You know.. You're really cute"  
I could've fainted right there but I forced myself to stay concious, and save what little dignity I had left. "Ehehh.. Heh.. T-Thank you.. You.. Don't look.. B-Bad yourself"  
"So, where does this friend of yours live, cutie?" the violet haired man asked, taking my hand in his.  
"Just a few houses down.. Want.. Want to come with me?" I grabbed out my cell phone, texting Zukuza to tell him that I was bringing someone with me.  
'zuk. bringin sum1 with me. b ther soon. - yuka'

Zukuza

"Ohh, God, Takami!" I yelled, my blonde boyfriend had my cock engulfed in his mouth and two fingers inside of me. I had my hand clenched in his hair, moaning and panting.-

'Blind game again, kanari kireteru doll. Itsuma demo, kawaranai yoru o buchikowase.'

My cellphone had started ringing.  
"Ahh, God, Takami! I'm.. I'm going to... Ahhh." I moaned as I came into his mouth, as always, he swallowed all of it.  
I slid down the wall and hugged my boyfriend while grabbing my cellphone, looking at the text on the screen my eyes widened. She'll be here soon. I had to get dressed and decent, fast. I looked over the text again, she's bringing someone with her? Who could Yukashi possibly want to bring here?  
I pulled up the


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Sorry for the late update! I had massive writer's block. Also I've been talking to an amazing friend, who's name I shall not say. She created two characters for me, they will arrive in the next chapter, which I'm working on right now.

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters in this story, except for Sakatachi and the kid pushed up against a tree. Sakatachi and (Nameless) belong to two of my friends, who's identities are safe with me. If you want to use any of the characters, please ask me first.

Enjoy the story! I write these for you, my beloved fans.  
I've also been occupied with anime and manga. Haha.

**Chapter 4: Introductions.  
Zukuza**

Even when she wasn't here, Yukashi could manage to interrupt Takami and I. And now, my boyfriend was sitting on my bed, neglected and upset.  
"Agh! Sorry, Taki, I really am... It's just that Yuka is"  
"Let her catch us!" he interrupted/  
"I can't, Taki. She's bringing someone with her..." I answered, sighing.  
"Whatever, I'm going to use your bathroom." He shoved off of the bed, grabbing a *magazine, and walked toward the door.  
"Zuk- Oof!" Yukashi walked into the room, hitting Takami. Her new friend was close behind her. "Oh! Hey, Tak! What's"  
Takami grunted and shoved past the two in the doorway.  
"Oh, Christ, Zuk. What did you do to the poor guy?" she laughed, sitting down at my computer. Her friend stayed in his original place near the door.  
"It's your fault, Yuka..." I mumbled.  
"My fault? What the hell did I do?" she cocked her head slightly.  
"I'd tell you, but we have company," I show a glance toward the violet haired man near the door. "Speaking of which, why don't you introduce us"  
"Right, Zuk, this is Sakatchi. Sakatchi, this is Zukuza." she pushed the man toward me. Unfortunatley I had a piece of **clothing on the floor, he tripped and fell into my lap. I blushed deeply from the position we were in, his head in my lap, near my crotch.  
"Ah, uh. Gomen, Zukuza-kun." He got up immediately and stoof at the wall opposite of me.  
"It's fine, Sakatchi-kun. You just tripped is all." I forgave him. Just after that Takami walked into the room, magazine in hand. He carelessly threw it onto my bedside table, opened to one of my favourite pages. On it was a neko uke bondage boy, clad in nothing but unbuttoned leather shorts (Enjoy the mental image, I did.). I blushed madly and shoved the magazine under my bed.  
"Zukki-Chan, that ones old. Don't you have any new ones?" Takami asked carelessly.  
"Taki!" I whined, "We have company"  
He looked over to Sakatchi, "Saka-San?!" his eyes widened in disbelief.  
"T-Takami-Chin! It's been a really long time!" Sakatchi called him by such a childish name, to be honest, it bothered me a little. I looked back and forth between the two.  
"So uh, you two know eachother?" I asked.  
"Oh that's right, I didn't tell you, did I? Saka-San was my first boyfriend. I haven't seen him in seven years." Takami explained.  
"Seven years?! But you're only nineteen now, that means you haven't seen him s"  
"Since we were twelve, yes." Sakatchi interrupted.  
"So how long were you"  
"Two years." Takami interrupted this time.  
"Damnit, stop do"  
"Alright." They were just fucking with me at this point. I threw a pilow at Takami, and stuffed cat toy at Sakatchi.  
"Stop fucking with me!" I yelled jokingly at them.  
"Well, glad to see you three are getting along great." Yukashi said annoyedly from where she sat.  
"Gomen, beautiful." Sakatchi walke dover to her and apologized softly.  
Yukashi blushed deeply, "Forgiven, Sakatchi-kun"  
"Please, call me Saka-San." his voice was deep and harmonic.  
"Ahh! Help! Please, someone help me!" someone called from outside. I rushed to my window to see what was happening. There was a young man pushed up against a tree, he looked about our age.  
"Holy fuck! We have to save him!" Takami yelled, already running out the door.  
"Holy shit. Hold on kid, we'll help you!" I yelled and followed after Takami.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

Love to you all,  
~Deidara-San  
I will be changing my penname soon, so yeah.=3

*Woot! Porn!  
**Takami's shirt. Haha!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Qamar and Fahari

Alright, so, heres chapter five. I own all of the characters except for Sakatchi, Qamar, and Fahari. They belong to my wonderful bestestestestest friends, who's names and identities shall remain with me. If you woudl like to use any of the characters I will hunt you down.

Also, quick summary: Zukuza is catboy, his boyfriend is Takami. Yukashi is Zukuza's best friend, she's a girl, she tells h im she's in love with him. Yukashi runs away and gets hit by a car, one month later she's out of the hospital, she bumps into Sakatchi and takes him to Zukuza's house. Sakatchi is gourgeous. Takami and Zukuza see a young man about to get raped. The young man is an adorable catboy named Qamar. Qamar has a sister named Fahari. Sakatchi and Yukashi start going out. Everything's good so far.

**Chapter five: Qamar and Fahari**

Takami and I ran over to the young neko and pulled the elder inu off of him.  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing?! This boy is obviously innocent and inexpirienced!" Takami yelled, holding the inu by the colour of his shirt.  
"Qamar?! What happened to you?!" A slightly older woman ran over and hugged the abused young boy.  
"Fahari! These two guys saved me! I was going to be raped!" said young man explianed to the woman.  
"Arigato gozaimasu! Thank you for saving my brother!" the woman thanked Takami and I. "I'm Fahari, this is my younger brother, Qamar"  
Moon? Quick-Witted? WHo named them?  
"I'm Zukuza, and this is my boyfriend, Takami." I introduced us both.  
"So, how old are you two anyway?" Takami asked as the inu ran away.  
"Oniichan is twenty-two and I'm seventeen, what about you?" Qamar said, smiling as if nothing had happened.  
"I'm nineteen, and Zukki-Chan is eight"  
"Zukki-Chan? That's so cute!" The honey coloured blonde exclaimed, swooning after her words.  
"I agree, Oniichan! It's so kawaii and fluffy!" Qamar swooned with his sister.  
"Niichan! Who do you think is"  
"The neko, of course!" They went on.  
"So, are you two related?" I hoped to stop the chatting about who was who.  
"Well, yes. But I lived with my mother. Oniichan lived with father. I never knew him." Qamar explained.  
"Hai, and I never knew mother. Fahari added.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Mother died from cancer..." Qamar said, his tail stopped moving and his ears layed down sadly on his head.  
"Same with father." Fahari hugged her brother.  
"Zukuza!~" Yukashi yelled from my window.  
"Naaaniiii?~" I looked up at her.  
"Get up here, you can bring those two!" Yukashi ordered.  
"Why?" I whined.  
"Because I have to tell you something!" with that, she left the window.  
"Come on, my room's on the second floor." I lead the two inside and into my room, Takami had gone back awhile ago.  
"You have a beautiful house, Niisan and I live in an apartment." Fahari complimented.  
"Thank you, I live here with my parents and my sister." I smmiled, walking into my room. Yukashi was sitting with Sakatchi on my bed.  
"Finally!" I laughed, "It's about time"  
"I know!" Yukashi giggled.  
"She couldn't stop blushing when I asked her." Sakatchi laughed.  
"Yuka-Chan stole my first boyfriend." Takami pretended to be upset.  
I turned to introduce my friends to my guests. I looked at Qamar, it was the first time I actually looked at him, when I did, I realized he was actually very cute. Short black hair with aqua streaks, black ears wuth white tips, and a skinny black tail that also had a white tip. His eyes were multicoloured, blue in the right and green in left. He had an amazing style too, his shirt was white and half buttoned, revealing an amazing toned slightly tanned chest, and tight black leather pants. His bootgs were large and bulky, he also wore large black fingerless leather gloves. I swear, looking at him caused a tendril of drool to run down my lip.  
"Zukuza-Kun? Are you okay? You're drooling." Qamar asked, cocking his head slightly.  
"Oh, what? Sorry." I wiped my mouth and turned around.  
"Zuk, are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Yukashi asked, leaning on Sakatchi.  
"Hai. Guys, this is Qamar and Fahari. Fahari, Qamar, this is Yukashi"  
"Konnichi'wa"  
"And Sakatchi"  
"Hey"  
"Nice to meet you." Qamar bowed, his sister did as well, but stayed silent.

* * *

For those of you who can't pronounce the names:  
Zukuza- Zoo-koo-zuh  
Takami: Tak-Ah-Mee  
Yukashi- Yoo-Kuh-Shee  
Sakatchi- Sak-At-Chee  
Qamar- Ka-Mar  
Fahari- Fah-Har-Ee

And the less popular:  
Teraya- Tur-Ay-Ah

Reviews are welcomed, flamers can go fbjkagjkgha(Eat some icecream)

~Deidara

* * *


End file.
